Ch 2 Moving In
by EdBella2714
Summary: Hey! you can view chapter 1 on Youtube, under EdBella's account please write a review, or at lease comment on one of our youtube videos! Love Steph & Nessa Steph and Ne


The first episode can be viewed on Youtube, on our shared account, EdBella2714.

The sky was cloudy, with a few sprinkles. Troy, Aundrea, and Jake were all out on the beach, enjoying the waves, and having a few water fights. Troy was on the lookout all day for that mysterious girl he'd seen yesterday, hoping she would come back, but knew Aundrea probably scared her off.

While drying off, Troy called Jake in private. Jake and Troy walked in silence till they were out of Aundrea's curious ears, and Troy spoke up.

"Well...look, if u ever happen to be looking out your window and see a girl walking, call me okay? i..i don't know why but i wanna talk to her. well i wanna see her again."

Jake snorted. "Yeah, sure man, whatever."

They walked back to Aundrea who was smart enough to keep shut.

Meanwhile With Ashlee who just got back from hunting.

I looked down to see my clothes covered in animal blood. "Ugh gross..." I muttered to myself. I ran to my hideout and grabbed my wallet filled with cash Carlisle had given me soon before I left. My eyes would've filled with tears if they could. I missed them so much, but I couldn't put them in danger any more. I had to quit thinking there could be a way, but some part of me didn't want to.

I went downtown, shopping around, buying clothes and accessories, ignoring all the looks I got from passing shoppers. I knew my wardrobe was little off so I ran into a changing room and changed into some more appropriate clothes I had bought earlier.

Then I headed back to the beach I was yesterday, only a different section, and stripped down. I waddled around in the cool water, then changed into the clothes I had bought. I began walking down the beach, and threw my blood-stained clothes into a nearby bush. The beach was getting more and more familiar and I thought of Troy, then shook it out of my head. "He's a human!" I kept repeating to myself. I stumbled around, then I soon froze. There he was.

A few hundred feet away, was Troy Bolton, laughing and playing with the girl from yesterday, Aundrea, and another guy with the craziest hair I've ever seen, who must be Jake Thompson.

"Hmmmmm..." Aro's idea was going through my head. They said I had done nothing of their time yet, but I was unpredictable, even to myself. Aro and Caius both agreed not to kill me, if I were with a human. An idea was stuck in my head, and I smiled.

"Time to turn on the charm" I murmured.

I made my way slowly to Troy, making myself look as innocent as ever.

With Troy

He was drying off with a towel after another water fight when he saw her. His heart began to leap. He couldn't believe she'd be here. She looked even more innocent, sadder, and he had to admit, beautiful than before. She looked like a goddess, only mortal. How little he knew...

"Hey!" he ran to her. "Hey, uhm, remember me? Troy Bolton?"

She looked up at him. "oh, yeah, hi Troy"

"So...Ashlee, I'm...glad you...came back" Troy told her sheepishly.

She smiled but it soon faded. " You'll be seeing a lot of me lately. The landlord for the apartment building kicked me out..." She lied.

"What? He kicked you out? Do you have a place to stay?" Troy asked, concerned.

A few feet away, Jake and Aundrea are having their own little conversation.

"Whoa, that's her?" Jake asked, dazzled by the stranger's beauty.

"Ugh, sadly. Look at her, pretending to be all innocent. She's probably some gold-digger or something. Troy seems to like her, and I don't wanna see him hurt." Aundrea whispered back.

"c'mon, she looks all right."

"Jake, I know the type. Something isn't right about her. Trust me on this."

"No...i have a hideout, but it wont last for long" Ashlee told him, looking as if Katrina had just hit again.

"Well, you could...maybe stay at my place till you find one of your own?" Troy offered.

Bingo, Ashlee thought. "I don't know..." She pretended to be uncertain, fooling Troy without doubt.

"Please? Really, It's no problem." Troy tried.

"WHAT!? HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Whisper- yelling at Jake.

She lunged forward to cut in Troy and Ashlee's conversation, but Jake held her back.

"Chillax Aundea."

"Okay...but if I'm ever a problem-" Ashlee started.

" I don't think that'll ever be a problem" Troy laughed then smiled at her.

Ashlee smiled back, and Troy was dazed. He gazed at her, struck by her un-human beauty, the way her dimples stood out, her strange unusual gold eyes shimmered, her curly chocolate brown hair that blew in the wind-

Jake cleared his throat loudly. Troy snapped out of his daydream and introduced Ashlee and Jake.

"Oh. Uhm, Ashlee this is Jake Thompson, he's part owner of the beach, and of course you know Aundrea." Troy said, still light-headed. Jake smiled at Ashlee while Aundrea glared at Troy who ignored it.

"So, Ashlee is going to be staying with me until she can find a place of her own." Troy told them.

"Cool" Jake replied, while Aundrea rolled her eyes and studied her already prefect, manicured nails which were done professionally.


End file.
